


No Masters or Kings

by Shadowsdance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Human, Angst, Angst again im sorry, Drabble Collection, In medius res, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdance/pseuds/Shadowsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets that explore the relationship/possible relationships of Loki and Thor. </p><p>One: the brothers enjoy a sunset (possible pre-slash, rated Teen)<br/>Two: Loki, alone (rated T)<br/>Three: sex and Tony Snark (rated Explicit)<br/>Four: jealousy (rated T)<br/>Five: Human AU, Thor makes breakfast (rated T but probably Gen too honestly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost, Found

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this one about 3 years ago on tumblr. as of now, I've got two more I have wrote I can add to this but I'll mark it finished anyway since I dunno if I'll post them at this moment.

The sun was setting. It turned the world into a miasma of warm colors, a beautiful sight indeed. There was a soft breeze, ruffling the crimson-tinted grass like a sea of churning blood. Off, far into the distance, there was the start of small hills that parted just perfectly for a view of the sun’s decent.

He sat under a silent, barren tree, his eyes focused on the pink and purples of the sky. He felt, not heard, the approach of another. He didn’t acknowledge him. Instead, he sighed lightly and lifted a corner of his mouth.

“You’re beautiful when you smile,” the other said, sinking down slowly to relax next to him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

The first smiled wider.

“And you’ve been hiding. I see.” The second sounded slightly amused. “Did I find you on my own or did you let me?”

“What do you believe, Thor?”

The blond God of Thunder shrugged and looked at the sky. “I believe that it doesn’t matter. I’m here with you now, am I not, Loki?”

The raven haired trickster rolled his eyes. “You’re too incredibly sappy for your own good. Spending time with the idiotic ‘Avengers’ has made you soft. Well, softer.”

Thor growled quietly, shifting closer. “I’ll show you how 'soft’ I am.”

Loki laughed and turned his face up to the sky. “I’m sure. Have you ever enjoyed a sunset, brother?” he asked, sounding slightly younger, less cynical and sarcastic. He turned his eyes back to the man he couldn’t help but call brother, even after learning the truth.

“Not recently, no. It’s…been a luxury I’ve not had the time to indulge in.” Thor sounded regretful. He sighed heavily then something seemed to click. “You called me brother. You haven’t done that in….” He trailed off, seeming to have forgotten the exact time.

“It’s been a while, yes.” The younger tugged on a blade of grass near him with a pensive expression. 

Thor stayed silent and Loki was too lost in his thoughts to notice. They remained such until there was hardly a third left of the sun, the ball a shade of red that reminded Loki of Thor’s cape. He suddenly turned and examined his 'brother’ with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Tell me of your day.”

Thor gave him a startled look but slowly leaned against the tree trunk, their shoulders pressed together. “The first meeting of my day was beyond insufferable. The man was obviously drunk, he demanded outrageous things, and, to top it off, he was royalty. I couldn’t simply order him removed from the court, could I?” He paused and rubbed a temple, eyes falling closed just as the last of the sun fell over the horizon. “Afterward, I fended off several attempts of seduction from various maidens. That was not entertaining.”

Loki shook with laughter at the face Thor made, clutching his sides and placing his forehead on bent knees.

“It’s not funny, brother!” Thor exclaimed, looking outraged. “They were all simply obscene!”

Loki calmed slowly, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye then looked back at the petulant god. “Obscene? Which was the most so?”

Thor seemed to wilt slightly. “One of them…she tried to expose herself in the middle of court. I was embarrassed for her.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Another propositioned me while I was…well, searching for you. She said the most…disgustingly erotic things.” He shook his head and looked away, toward the lights of the city. “Ridiculous.”

“Not so, brother. You are a very attractive male.” Loki was shredding up a dried leaf, eyes riveted on his fingers as they demolished. He didn’t notice Thor's speculative glance. 

“Thank you, Loki.” He reached out slowly and stilled the trickster’s restless hands by placing his own over them. “The sun has fallen. The moon has risen. We should get back before we’re missed.”

“Before you’re missed,” Loki corrected absently, staring at their twined fingers. “They only care about me if they need someone to blame.”

Thor clenched his hand, tugging Loki closer while his other hand moved to the younger’s neck. “Then they do not matter.” He smiled slightly as he met the hesitant green gaze. “Walk home with me, brother. I’d sleep better if I knew you were there.”

Loki nodded slowly, dropping his eyes to Thor’s chest. “Very well.”

Thor smiled wider then leaned closer and put his forehead to Loki’s. “Good.” He started to lean away but Loki quickly clutched onto his shoulders. He suddenly found himself with an armful of fully grown man. He fell to his back, Loki on top of him, and wondered why his 'brother’s arms were wrapped around him so tightly, why he had his face buried in his neck, why he was so completely focused on how cold the other was. “Loki? Brother?”

Loki sighed, simply pressing his face deeper, farther.

“Are we…are we hugging?”

Loki was shaking. Thor almost thought he was crying until he heard it. Laughter. It grew in volume, drowning out all other sounds, and consumed Thor until he was laughing too. They went on and on until oxygen was a priority, and even then they wheezed and coughed in breathlessness. When they were both gasping for air, Loki drew back slightly and grinned down. 

“You sounded so shocked by the very thought that we were doing something so simple as hugging! Oh, brother, I do love you.” He stood quickly, pulling Thor up with him. “We should start back. It’s quite a way away.”

Thor smiled at Loki’s back and quietly whispered, “I love you too, brother.”


	2. Loki, Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki spent a lot of time traveling the universe while he was thought to be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's 2 years old and was inspired by Drops of Jupiter by Train. One more's already wrote and waiting.

Loki walked across the surface of some rock dwarf planet far far away from Earth, eyes unfocused and hands hanging loosely by his sides. He absently let magic crackle around his finger tips and trail up to his elbows before he got disinterested in it and let it go. The blue lightning-like energy shot out away from him into the distance, disappearing at about 100 feet. 

He stopped a little while later, his feet starting to ache in the heel. He nudged a nearby rock with his toe and sighed. He dropped into an ungraceful heap on the ground then leaned his body weight on his hands, face turned up to the stars that burned brightly above him. With nothing else to do, he started connecting them into shapes. First, he made a horse, his mind automatically connecting it to his child. One corner of his mouth tipped upward and he let it. Who would see his wishful expressions out here?

Next was Mjolnir and he automatically plotted out Thor’s face right after. Thor…he got to his feet again, trying to brush the man he’d called brother for most of his life from his mind. He paced across the rocky terrain of the dead planet, the cold from being so far from a warm star seeping into him and making him ache. Or was it his heart that hurt? He couldn’t tell anymore. All he knew was that he was cold and he hurt and he was alone.

Alone. All alone, out in the middle of the universe, missing the people who were not his family. He took a deep breath and held it in, face slowly falling into a blank mask as his lungs started to burn. He let it out as a yell, his voice like a fog horn in the emptiness of space. As he sank back down to the ground, he realized he’d shouted Thor’s name. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down. 

–

Across the universe, a man jolted upright in his bed, panting. “Loki…,” he whispered.


	3. Tony Snark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In medius res, Thorki sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating is now officially hop-skip-jumping to explicit. Heh. 
> 
> Pretty sure there was an anon who requested this. Thanks anon. Wrote 3 yrs ago

Loki writhed on crimson sheets, head tossing from side to side, body flushed hotter than it had ever been, harder than concrete, and ready to explode. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten to this point anymore. All he could focus on was the way the man above him was moving, deeply inside him, hard and fast and good, so incredibly good. Then he opened his eyes and met stormy blue and he was reminded of who he was with.

“Oh, gods, Thor!” he groaned, head thrown back as his brother nailed his prostate over and over, mercilessly.

“Shh, brother. Remember…remember that we can’t be too loud.” Thor had trouble forming his sentence, hips stuttering as he neared orgasm.

Too loud? Loki didn’t give a damn about being too loud. He let out a moan that had Thor clamping his hand over his mouth as soon as the first bit of it came out. He bit it and a tinge of coppery blood touched his lips. Thor almost lost it at the bite and suddenly there was a rough hand around Loki’s erection, jerking at a brutally fast pace, bringing Loki to the edge.

“Let go, Loki. Come for me, brother.”

Loki gasped, his eyes snapping open (they’d closed? Huh.) as he arched off the bed and came harder than he ever had in his entire life. He felt Thor sink his teeth into his shoulder to stop himself from shouting as his orgasm overtook him too, hips moving with an unsteady snap and pull, snap and pull.

Loki realized that his eyes had shut again at the same moment he realized Thor’s entire weight was crushing him slowly to death. He shoved Thor’s shoulder weakly. “Gonna…kill me,” he ground out.

Thor tiredly rolled off then gathered Loki closer, arms winding around the slighter and pressing him to his side. He stared at the other with hazy eyes and gently touched his mouth with his thumb, rubbing it across the bottom lip with a small smile. “You’re beautiful just fucked.”

Loki snorted. It sounded choked. He sucked Thor’s thumb into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it slowly then released it. It went right back to his bottom lip. Then it hit him that he’d just had sex in Stark Tower, where any single one of the Avengers could’ve heard them grunting and groaning. He grinned weakly. “I still don’t see why we had to stay quiet.”

Thor pressed a light kiss to Loki’s temple. “I honestly don’t remember the reason.”

They slid closer, Loki’s back pressed to Thor’s front, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

–

At noon the next day, Loki was uncomfortably glaring at Tony Stark, who was having way too much fun poking and prodding at him. He had only made it to the couch about an hour ago, where Tony and Steve had been watching TV, with Thor supporting him most of the way due to the fact that his ass felt like it had been split all the way up to his shoulder blades.

“I’m surprised we didn’t hear you scream. Thor can’t be that bad if you’re limping like you are.”

Loki snarled at Tony without words then rose to his feet and hobbled away, back toward Thor’s room. Thor gave Tony an exasperated look and followed after. He gently wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist, who was currently cursing everything there was to curse.

“Fuck, I hate you so much right now, Thor, I should, ah! Fuck! I should fucking kill you. I might. I might actually, shit, kill you! This…” He stopped and groaned, standing still in the hallway with a hand pressed gently to his lower back. “Gods, I hate you.”

Thor smiled slightly then swooped Loki up into his arms and carried him to his room. “Send lunch in an hour,” he called to the others, who had been shaking with laughter in the other room.

Loki glared up at him before sighing and letting his head fall against Thor’s shoulder. “Next time, I top.”

Thor chuckled and pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead. “We’ll see.”


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everyday  
> I'm learning about you  
> The things that no one else sees  
> And the end comes too soon  
> Like dreaming of angels
> 
> And leaving without them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Angels by The XX. Listen to it while you read if you like.

Loki sleeps differently every night. Thor remembers from when they were children that would curl up together and whisper children's secrets to each other well into the night until they both nodded out. Sometimes Loki kicks his blankets off and writhes on the bed like an eel. Sometimes he murmurs quiet words that hold so much meaning Thor wonders if Loki woke up. Sometimes he clings to Thor like a leech. 

Thor wonders if Loki clings to anyone who sleeps with him. The thought burns like acid in his throat and he can't think about it more than a moment or two or he'll do something reckless. 

Loki reads all the time. Sometimes it's old parchment from the deepest corners of the library. Sometimes it's some romance novel he's picked up from who knows where. He keeps is favorites in the false bottom of his wardrobe that only Thor knows about. 

Thor wonders if Loki still spends his free time curled in his window seat basking in sunlight and soaking up words. He could barge in one day and find out but Loki's made it abundantly clear that Thor isn't allowed in there unless Loki knows he's coming. 

Loki walks into rooms and crosses them without looking at anyone but still sees everyone. He knows what the woman in the corner is wearing and what the color of the man behind him's hair is. He knows who watches him and who makes a point not to. 

Thor wonders if Loki's ever looked at anyone like he used to look at Thor. He grits his teeth and puts extra effort into thouroughly demolishing the person sparring with him. It doesn't matter, he tells himself over and over. 

How does Loki live like breathing is easy because Thor can't stand to have such a large unbridgeable gap between them. He sees Loki and his heart breaks because /brother/ and /important/ don't seem to matter much to Loki anymore. He doesn't understand. He wants and he doesn't understand. So he avoids him just as much as Loki does and throws himself into sparring and drinking and battle and anything that doesn't make him ache as if a knife has sprouted from his chest. 

\----

Thor sleeps like the dead. Loki remembers multiple occasions where he had climbed almost inside of Thor thinking surely this will wake him, surely he will wake and make that lovely sleepy smile and mutter brother as he pulls Loki closer. 

Loki wonders if Thor has ever woken for anyone else. The thought makes his fingers curl tightly and dig into the binding of his book. No one deserves him freshly woken and groggily affectionate. Least of all Loki himself. 

Thor walks into a room and it's like he has light even in his shadow. Everyone looks at him, everyone admires, everyone wants. He holds himself proudly, walks with purpose, smiles and sunlight streams from him. 

Loki wonders if Thor notices his gaze just as hooked as all the others. Probably not. Loki closes his eyes as a wave of envy sweeps through him. He tilts his gaze to his window, stares down at Thor as he swings his hammer like a mace. 

How does Thor live like breathing is easy because Loki feels like each moment farther than two feet is a moment too much. He sees Thor and his throat constricts around desperate words best left for when he's alone and allowed to be broken. It's not proper, it's not usual to be so attached. So he backs away, hides away, studies his magic and plays his tricks. Anything that doesn't leave him with a bitter taste in his mouth and acid in his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If someone believed me, they would be as in love with you as I am."
> 
> Hahaha kill me
> 
> Also formatting's being weird, accept my slashes as italics and move on with life


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU where Loki and Thor live together in a two bedroom apartment and Thor makes breakfast and also there's a bunch of people?? And polygamous couples??? Idk. 
> 
> Basically happy fluffy goodness that's completely pointless and pre-slash if you're about that life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly totally inspired by a post on tumblr with pictures of like impossibly perfect pancakes. 
> 
> I thought to myself, "self, those are some pancakes Thor would make." And so it was.

Pancakes slathered with butter greet Loki when he stumbles out of his bedroom into the open living room/kitchen Thor has insisted on. He leans on the counter next to said Thor, sipping coffee and watching him work. Thor doesn't speak, just gives him a blinding smile and flips another pancake. 

Without asking, Loki snatches a plate already full of pancakes and puts enough syrup on them to float a boat. Thor grunts a laugh as he watches from the corner of his eye and Loki flips him off without looking up. 

"Alora called while you were out last night." Thor says it lightly, almost as light as his pancakes. "I thought you were going to her house?"

Loki shrugs and uses a bite of his food to scoop up syrup. He gets it everywhere on the path to his mouth. "Thought about it. Went to Tony's instead."

"Yeah? Steve and Buck there?" Thor grabs a plate and loads it with his own pancakes, settling down across the table with his own coffee. 

"No, the loving two of three were shopping with Nat. I believe there were threats of violence if they didn't go." Loki stabs his pancakes with his fork. "Sam was there, though. He was taking part in the Mortal Kombat tournament Wanda and Pietro were so adamant about."

"Must have been a small tournament if it was just you five." Thor glances up, smiles with his cheeks full of food. 

"Bruce and Pepper were there too. Jarvis and Vi."

Thor hums and throws back the rest of his coffee, pushing up from the table to start dishes. "Still uneven. One more person or did someone not play?" He kicks his foot back, hits his chair and sends it skidding back under the table like he knows Loki's about to say something about it. 

"Bruce didn't. Said fighting games are bad for his karma." Loki hands his plate over and slides around to dry, setting his mug down by the coffee maker for his next cup when they finish. 

"Ah, I didn't think he would play." Thor goes silent for a few moments then says, slowly, "are you going to call Alora back?"

Loki makes a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat as he stacks the plates back in the cabinet. "Not any time soon. She's decided that we're simply meant to be, forever and always. I don't think she's figured out from the numerous times I've told her that I'm not interested, thank you, go away."

"How harsh, brother mine." Thor casts a quick smile his way as he passes the forks. "Jane and I broke up yesterday."

Loki pauses, looks over with a single eyebrow raised. 

Thor shrugs and swishes the dish water with his fingertips. "Science is her true love. And Darcy, if we're honest." He grins at that, pulls the plug in the bottom of the sink and watches the water go down the drain. "I'm going to miss talking about space with her."

"Really? Space is what you're going to miss?" Loki huffs and shakes his head with a small smirk as he refills his and Thor's coffee. He glances up as he puts the pot back and freezes. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Thor, who has been caught staring like a deer in the headlights at Loki's smirk, coughs and looks away with a sharp shake of his head. "No, nothing. Just haven't seen you smile in a while."

"I smile!" Loki snaps, immediately frowning. He catches himself, though, and laughs at himself. "Point taken."

Thor can't stop the fond smile that slides aross his lips. "It's good to hear you laugh, brother." He sips his coffee then immediately spits it out. "Really?!"

"Something wrong?" Loki asks innocently. 

"I do not like my coffee like I like my brother. Salt should never ever be a thing." Thor shakes his head. "See if I make you breakfast again."

"Wait, let's not be too hasty here...." 

"Apologize."

"Er...."

"Loki...."

"Sorry...?"

"...good enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus I felt like good vibes were needed. Idk man.


End file.
